


One Bed

by Autumnmariefifa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnmariefifa/pseuds/Autumnmariefifa
Summary: Ginny Weasley has to share a bed with her long time crush, and also her brothers girlfriend what will happen?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	One Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters.

Today was the day of the family reunion at the burrow all the family, kids, significant others were coming over. For young Ginny Weasley, she was excited that her longtime crush, who happens to be her brother's girlfriend, would have to share a room with her, as the other bed in her room was put in the twin’s room for their girlfriend to sleep in. Poor Pansy, Molly couldn’t trust the girl as far as she could throw her, maybe it is because she’s a Slytherin or maybe it’s because her youngest son has a girlfriend. 

Ginny had walked downstairs and seen Hermione talking to Fred and George. Oh man, she could remember the day when the three told the family they were in a triad. Ginny chuckled and smirked at the memory. It was one of her favorite memories because no one else had expected them to form a triad; they all thought Hermione would end up with Ron, and thought Ginny would end up with Harry. But little did the family know, Ginny was very into females. Pansy had just arrived through the floo with Ron following her, Ginny straightened up straight. 

“Ginny dear, will you take Pansy up to your room and get her settled in?” Molly asked. 

Pansy and Ginny walked upstairs and went into Ginny’s room. “I’m so sorry, but I only have one bed, you can sleep on it and I can sleep on the floor,” Ginny said. 

“No we can both sleep in it, I won’t mind,” Pansy replies, putting her stuff down. 

The two girls went back downstairs, everyone had gone outside and was sitting next to the fire. They were playing games and having a good time but Ginny just couldn’t wait to go to bed. Ginny was a cuddler regardless so she knew at one point in the night she would end up tangled up with Pansy. Soon people started going to bed, Ginny and Pansy were the second to last people to go upstairs. The twins and Hermione were the last. 

They had gotten into bed, and were getting comfortable. When Pansy asked Ginny a question that made her heart drop. 

“Hey, Ginny how come I haven’t seen you with a boyfriend? In Hogwarts, I heard rumours but was never sure if they were true?”

“What rumours?” Ginny asked. 

“That you’re into girls,” Pansy replied. 

“Well, those aren't rumours. I am into girls, and the person I like has a boyfriend,” Ginny shrugs. 

“How did you know you liked girls?” Pansy asked. 

“When I kissed Daphne Greengrass in fourth year,” Ginny replied. 

“WAIT?! You were the girl that hooked up with Daphne?” 

Ginny just smirks and nods. They sat in silence for a minute before Pansy asked another question. 

“Do you think you could kiss me? I have been having weird feelings when it comes to looking at certain girls. I want to see if it feels better than me kissing your brother.” 

Ginny’s breath hitches before rolling onto her side and gently cupping Pansy’s face before putting her lips onto hers. Pansy grips Ginny’s hip before moving her lips against Ginny’s. The kiss slowly gets more intense, Pansy starts nipping on Ginny’s bottom lips. Ginny opens her mouth and allows Pansy to explore. Ginny’s hands move from Pansy's face and lightly cups her breasts before grabbing softly. Pansy moans softly, running her fingers lightly up and down Ginny’s side. They broke away and Pansy sighs in content.


End file.
